


The Red Queen Chronicles: The Holidays

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to “The New Red Queen.” It's the holidays at the Hellfire Club. Mary Jane Watson, Jean Grey-Summers, and Emma Frost decide to get together for one last gathering before the new year. And what better way to celebrate the holiday spirit than with little over-the-top decadence? However, Jean decides to make it interesting, as only the Black Queen can.





	The Red Queen Chronicles: The Holidays

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Holidays **

* * *

**AN: This story is based off my “The New Red Queen” series. Mary Jane Watson is the Red Queen and manager of the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost is the White Queen and Jean Grey is the Black Queen. In terms of timeline, this takes place after the events of “The Red Queen Chronicles: The Divine.” Events from that story will be referenced here.**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, the X-men, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains graphic sexual content. If that offends you or makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read this story. As always, I urge everyone to review this story or provide feedback. Send me your comments via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the website. To all those who have supported this series and provided all sorts of suggestion, I sincerely thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hellfire Club – Three Days Before Christmas**

“Merry Christmas, my fellow queens!” said a proud and accomplished Mary Jane Watson.

“And a Happy New Year,” added equally jovial Jean Grey-Summers.

“And to whatever other generic holiday people celebrate, these days,” said a cynical, yet grinning Emma Frost.

“Oh what’s wrong, Emma? You leave your holiday spirit in your last mission to the Savage Land?” teased Jean.

“For your information, I’ve never had a holiday spirit to begin with.”

“It’s still an excuse to get together, drink obscenely-priced wine, and reflect on our accomplishments. Either embrace it or find another excuse,” said the Red Queen.

The White Queen shot her a bemused glare, but that did little to dampen Mary Jane’s mood. It had been a good year for the Hellfire Club. Since becoming the Red Queen, the secretive den of debauchery that once housed a secret cabal of evil, power-hungry aristocrats had undergone an astonishing transformation.

That transformation was on full display in the Hellfire Club’s ballroom, which was a dozen floors above the actual club. At one point, the room had been the site of decadent masquerade balls for the rich, powerful, and corrupt. Now, under the reign of the Red Queen, it was a spacious party room that was more akin to a high-end club reserved for those with deep pockets or powerful connections.

To celebrate that transformation, Mary Jane had the whole area adorned with elaborate Christmas decorations. She also had the central area cleared so that she, Emma, and Jean could share a private dinner, complete with a holiday ham cooked by one of the best chef’s in the city. Hellfire guards dressed as waiters served them while holiday music played over the speakers, creating a friendly, festive environment.

Gone were the days when devious men like Sebastian Shaw and his asshole son, Shanobi, used the club for exploitation, subversion, and atrocities. Now, thanks largely to her work as the Red Queen, the Hellfire Club had become something very different…something positive, sexy, and responsible. She had turned a potent source for corruption and greed into a powerful force for good. That, alone, was worth celebrating.

“All right. I’ll suppress my inner Scrooge for now,” said Emma, rolling her eyes, “but only because I’ve been less inclined to curse the world from the highest mountain lately.”

“That still counts as a Christmas miracle, in my book,” teased Jean.

“That said, a big part of why I’m less jaded than usual is because of you, Mary Jane,” the White Queen went on. “When I offered you the role as Red Queen, I knew you’d be good at it…given your aptitude for the right kind of decadence.”

“I’m never sure if you’re complimenting someone, Emma, but I’ll take it,” said the Red Queen.

“I just had no idea you’d be _this_ good. You’ve done more than just turn this monument to hedonism into a lucrative sex club. You’ve turned the Hellfire Club into a force for _good_. I didn’t think anyone without the aid of the Phoenix Force, the Infinity Gauntlet, and the Ultimate Nullifer could pull _that_ off.”

“Or look as good in a thong while doing it,” added Jean.

“But you did,” Emma said. “You transformed the Hellfire Club into something astonishing. You’ve turned the tables on the devious, the corrupt, and anyone else who has too much in common with Sebastian Shaw. You’ve effectively weaponized decadence to subvert those who would use it for ill.”

“Which is a _major_ improvement over weaponized mutants, mind you,” said Jean.

“You’ve also given hard-working superheroes a place to indulge…a sanctuary in which their labors are rewarded with virtuous vice, so to speak. That is an objective good that this world _badly_ needed…one whose impact is impossible to quantify.”

“It saved my marriage,” Jean pointed out, “and probably my life, as well.”

“Which is why you deserve more than any man with eight reindeer and a sleigh can give you, Mary Jane,” Emma Frost said, smiling proudly as she raised her glass. “For these reasons – and plenty more I’m not drunk enough to articulate – I raise my glass to you. You’ve earned every dollar, orgasm, and Christmas miracle alike.”

“Agreed!” said Jean, raising her glass as well.

Mary Jane smiled and blushed, not used to getting that kind of praise, especially when fully clothed. The idea that she, a former prostitute, could gain the respect of Emma Frost and Jean Grey-Summers, two powerful mutants and experienced X-men, seemed so outrageous. The results spoke for themselves, though. With the pride and posture that came with being the Red Queen, she raised her glass as well and shared a drink with her fellow queens.

_‘From watching Christmas specials alone in my condo to sharing a fancy dinner with two uncanny ladies…wow, I have a come a LONG way.’_

Emma’s remarks had only told have the story. The Hellfire Club’s transformation came with many obstacles, but many more rewards. The Hellfire Club, under her leadership, still navigated the seedy underworld of crime and corruption. It also established powerful ties with superheroes like the Avengers and organizations like SHIELD. Chief among those ties, though, was the one she’d established with Spider-Man…the man who’d inspired her to become more than just a successful, high-end prostitute.

As she sipped her wine, which happened to be a gift from a Wakandan ambassador she had _entertained_ , Mary Jane reflected on how far she’d come since that fateful night. Her life had changed so much since she took a chance on, Peter Parker, the amazing Spider-Man and the one who’d captured her heart. Falling in love with him, becoming the Red Queen, and establishing herself in a new role had filled her once-empty life with so much joy. That made the holidays feel more festive.

“You ladies are too good to me,” said Mary Jane, “and not just when it comes to swapping lovers.”

“Yes, we can never be too good at _that_ , darling,” joked Emma.

“I mean it, though. What I’ve built here…what I’ve accomplished…it’s overwhelming, but in the best possible way,” she said. “Not long ago, I was content to just live the life of a high-end prostitute, take things day-by-day, and not give much thought to bigger or better things.”

“Not having greater dreams tends to limit contentment,” said Jean. “X-men know that better than anyone.”

“That’s just it, though. I had _so_ many chances to aspire to more,” the Red Queen continued. “I either ignored or squandered them. In fact, becoming the Red Queen could’ve been one of them. I could easily just be another pretty face with a nice ass in a city that gets attacked by aliens once a month.”

“But you aren’t,” Jean pointed out. “You’ve become so much more, Mary Jane.”

“And you still have that nice ass you mentioned,” added Emma.

“Which I’ve tried to use responsibly,” she said, “and I never would’ve gotten that chance if I hadn’t dared to seek more. Between everything I’ve accomplished as the Red Queen and everything I’ve accomplished as Mary Jane, I can honestly say I’ve achieved something special…something I’m proud to be part of.”

She couldn’t stop smiling. Thinking about how far she’d come and how much she’d achieved, Mary Jane had so much to celebrate. She had a great job as the Red Queen, a wonderful lover in Peter Parker, and plenty of opportunities for great sex in between. Her circumstances alone made the holidays that much more special. Given how some had impacted her fellow queens, she could tell they felt the same way.

“Believe me, Mary Jane…the feeling is mutual,” said Jean warmly.

“Your ability to be proud, humble, _and_ sexy is truly uncanny,” added Emma. “That’s a potent combination that this world still needs.”

“And I intend to keep providing it,” said Mary Jane confidently.

They continued to smile back as they finished their wine. Having already finished their meal, she and her fellow queens had accomplished what they had hoped. Mary Jane had set everything up with the knowledge that it would be the last time they met before New Years. They had discussed the Hellfire Club’s recent activities and charted a course for the future. They had a long road ahead of them and plenty of challenges to confront.

For now, though, Mary Jane focused on making the most of the holidays. She had plans to spend time with Peter and his Aunt May on Christmas. She figured Emma and Jean had plans of their own. There would be plenty of time for Hellfire Club business in the coming year.

“Well, I don’t know about you, my fellow queens,” said Emma as she set her empty wine glass aside, “but between this holiday feast and all the mutual praising, I think I’ve had my share of Hallmark moments.”

“Already?” asked Mary Jane. “It’s not even eight and I went through a lot of trouble decorating this room.”

“That’s a funny way of saying you spent several hours ordering the Hellfire Guards around while they hung Christmas lights,” quipped Emma.

“They didn’t do _all_ the work,” said Mary Jane, rolling her eyes.

“Your lack of broken nails tells me just how much they did. In any case, I’m convinced this club is in good hands for another year. You’ve laid out some pretty ambitious – not to mention lurid – ventures. I’m content to leave it at that.”

“Come on, Emma. Don’t be like that,” said Jean. “This is the last time we’ll see each other this year. Don’t you want to make it special?”

“Every Christmas we don’t spend in mutant internment camps is special in my book,” said the White Queen. “Besides, aren’t you eager to get back to your handsome hubby? I thought you two reserved a fancy cabin in Alaska for the next two weeks…most likely one of the clothing optional variety.”

Jean cast her a bemused glance, but kept on grinning. Mary Jane had heard of those plans as well. According to Wolverine, Cyclops and Jean had stocked up on enough lube, lingerie, and sex toys to hold their own convention. She was going to have a damn good holiday with her husband, but Mary Jane got the impression Jean had something else in mind.

“We did,” said Jean, “and yes, by the way, I _am_ expecting to spend a good chunk of my holidays making love to my husband in every kinky way we’ve learned this past year.”

“That’ll keep you busy until Easter,” joked Mary Jane under her breath.

“But that gives us even more reasons to make our final get-together memorable,” said the Black Queen.

“And we’re going to do this how?” asked the White Queen.

“What makes you think I’ve already worked that out?”

“Because I know you, Jean. I’ve participated in three-ways with you and your husband. You may have discovered your kinky side, but you’re still _dreadful_ at hiding your sordid subtleties.”

Jean’s demeanor shifted. She had that devious glint in her eyes…the kind that could only come from a woman who had recently stopped suppressing her deeper desires. Mary Jane had seen that in other women who had once been sexually repressed. She had _never_ seen it to the extent she’d observed with Jean Grey-Summers. It had led to some kinky activities in the past, which only heightened Mary Jane’s curiosity.

“I don’t deny it,” said the Black Queen. “This past year has brought a lot of changes to my life as well. Keep in mind, it wasn’t _that_ long ago that my wardrobe contained no thongs, stilettos, or bustiers of any kind.”

“My, how times have changed,” Mary Jane commented. “I saw what you wore to our Halloween party. I think Logan has yet to pick his jaw up off the floor.”

“There’s no subtle way to put it. I was repressed, uptight, and detached.”

“Don’t forget judgmental, self-righteous, delusional, and plenty of other things I could spend all night listing,” said Emma with a curt grin.

“Don’t push it, Emma,” said Jean with a humored sneer. “The point is I had _issues_. I never even tried to confront those issues until they were shoved in my face…among other parts of my body.”

Emma snickered, but Mary Jane took her comments more seriously. She remembered vividly how Jean and her husband confronted their many issues that fateful night at the Hellfire Club. She remembered how reserved she’d been, denying that she had such a sexual side to her. It took a lot to reveal just how much she’d been repressing those desires, including a full-fledged gangbang and some tinkering with the Phoenix Force.

The Jean Grey-Summers that emerged from that night was very different from the woman sitting before her. It wasn’t just that she proudly wore the overtly sexual attire of the Black Queen either. She had a very different perspective on herself, her passions, and how she embraced them.

“That moment – beyond the sex, the kink, and the decadence – revealed who I really am,” Jean went on. “I used to think I had to managing my desires every hour of every day, never daring to let them overwhelm me. That proved _unhealthy_ , to say the least.”

“As if the influence of a cosmic force wasn’t proof enough,” said Emma, rolling her eyes.

“Instead, I learned to embrace them…to channel them in a way that made me stronger. Hell, I’m pretty sure it saved my life, my marriage, and so much more.”

“And probably earned you a lot of new friends,” added Mary Jane. “I hear Luke Cage and Jessica Jones invited you to their New Years party.”

“There are a lot of benefits I could list…some more lurid than others. Beyond having a great sex life and exploring my passions, I believe my role as the Black Queen has made me more complete as an X-man, a woman, a wife, and a general lover.”

“I think nearly every man who has seen you naked would agree,” said Mary Jane.

“Which is why I think this Christmas deserves to be extra _festive_ ,” said Jean, that devious tone of hers growing deeper.

Now, even Emma seemed curious. Mary Jane could tell she was skeptical though. Unlike them, Jean was still new to the world of kink. She said it herself. She’d lived much of her life as a reserved, repressed woman who didn’t dare vent her passions. The idea that she could match either of them in terms of responsible decadence seemed outrageous…although, the prospect that she might was somewhat tantalizing.

With that lurid grin never leaving her face, she got up from the table and retrieved her purse from across the room, via telekinesis. She then reached in and pulled out a small, oval-shaped stone no bigger than her palm. It didn’t look like much at first. Then, it started glowing in a dark, publish hue, revealing some distinct markings that Mary Jane recognized.

“Whoa!” said the Red Queen. “Jean, is that…”

“Exactly what you think it is and _then_ some,” said Jean, cutting her off. “It’s a rune stone, forged in Asgard by one of Freya’s top mystics. I assume you know why that’s relevant. You’ve both experienced the _effects_ of these stones since I helped forge our little partnership.”

“You mean the one that involved you having sex with Thor…which you _incessantly_ brag about every chance you get?” said Emma, now sounding more serious.

“The very same,” Jean said proudly. “You’ve seen how these runes can spice things up. Asgardians like to put as much passion into their sex lives as they do battle. Some of us have the rug burns to prove it.”

Jean cast a glance towards Mary Jane, who shot her a coy grin. She knew all too well how potent those runes could be. Shortly after Jean’s mission to Asgard, she and Peter used one for their sex night. One of the Valkyries called it a Heart Rune, which was meant to heighten the passion of lovers. It ended up doing a lot more than that.

Mary Jane vividly remembered feeling the effects of that power. She and Peter went at it for _hours_ , damaging furniture and leaving plenty of marks. Peter claimed that the nail marks on his back took a week to heal, but he didn’t seem to mind. That rune helped them make love like gods and fuck like demons. Jean recounted a similar experience. However, she also told her that rune had been of the basic variety. She doubted the one in her hand was quite that simple.

“Quit stalling, Jean,” said Emma impatiently. “Tell us what that rune does and why I should stick around for it. Keep in mind, there are so many things a woman like me can do to enjoy myself during the holidays.”

“Trust me. Even with your resources, you won’t find anything like this, Emma,” said Jean confidently. “I had Freya customize this rune for a very specific purpose and she was all too eager to do it. She even bragged that she went behind Odin’s back to make this rune extra potent.”

“Potent how?” asked Mary Jane, growing impatient as well.

“I could just tell you,” the Black Queen said, “but I’d rather show you!”

With a playful, yet devious demeanor befitting of the Black Queen, Jean walked over towards a clearing in an area that usually functioned as a dance floor during parties. She then held up the glowing rune, her eyes briefly flashing with the distinct glow of the Phoenix Force. She must have made it so that the rune only responded to her, which meant she had planned it specifically for them.

She and Emma watched intently as the rune erupted in a purplish, blue halo. For a brief moment, the central of the ballroom was awash in mystical light. That light began swirling, as though it had a mind of its own. From that dazzling display, a figure was formed within the mystical energy…a very powerful, very handsome, and extremely masculine figure, no less.

“I hate to steal a line from Hank, but…oh my stars and garters,” said Emma.

“Not the line I would use, but I agree,” said Mary Jane, now mirroring Jean’s devious grin.

The swirling light settled and the newly-formed figure approached Jean silently. It gave Mary Jane and Emma a better view of the man’s various features. Already, the Red Queen could feel the air around her getting hot, especially between her legs.

The man was so big and powerful, standing nearly six-and-a-half feet tall with broad shoulders and chiseled muscle tone. Between his biceps, thighs, shoulders, chest, and eight-pack abs, the man seemed ripped from the cover of a body-building magazine. He also had the messy, mid-length hair and rugged facial hair that was so distinct of Asgardians. On top of all that, he was _very_ well-endowed. His dick had the kind of mass that would make even the most sexually repressed woman blush. Already, Mary Jane’s mind swirled with all sorts of dirty thoughts.

“This, my fellow queens, is what Asgardians call a Maiden Stud,” Jean said proudly, presenting the man, as though he were a new car. “You see, Asgardian warriors sometimes need to battle for more than just glory. Sometimes, they give themselves even more incentive by having a willing – not to mention endowed – lover waiting for them back home.”

“That’s some incentive,” said Emma. “Do they all look like a perfect combination of Hugh Jackman, James Marsden, and Ryan Reynolds?”

“I’d throw in Toby McGuire’s eyes, as well,” Mary Jane added.

“They all have unique features, but their purpose is the same,” Jean went on. “The male warriors have their whores and harlots, but female Valkyrie warriors need love too. That’s why Asgardian men who are unskilled in combat, yet adept in bed, are conditioned to serve them. They are, by every measure, expert lovers who see the act of pleasuring their women on the same level as victory on the battlefield.”

“Still a hell of a victory,” said Mary Jane.

“I met some of these men on my last trip to Asgard. They are _dedicated_ to their role, to say the least. I had hoped to invite some of them to the Hellfire Club, alongside the female Asgardians who have been so good for business. Unfortunately, Freya couldn’t spare any after their recent clash with the Skrulls. However, she did offer the next best thing.”

Jean walked over to the figure, who had yet to say a word. She then casually latched onto his arm and ran her hand over his broad, muscular chest. He didn’t appear to react, but just touching his manly flesh seemed to get the Black Queen excited. It also caused the figure’s eyes to glow the same hue as the rune. That probably meant there were more forces at work.

“What you’re seeing isn’t an _actual_ Maiden Stud,” Jean explained. “It’s a mystical drone, of sorts. He’s like a hologram and an illusion, rolled into one. Think the Danger Room, but with less laser turrets.”

“So he’s kind of like the Hellfire Guards we occasionally use for our pleasure…literally, in some cases,” said Mary Jane.

“Kind of, but these godly studs aren’t as limited by normal human frailties and not just because they’re modeled after Asgardians. While they lack a complete mind, their bodies are built for brief, but _intense_ exertion. Plus, they disappear once the energy from the rune is exhausted so you don’t even have to clean up after them.”

“And you’ve brought one here for us to share as an early Christmas present,” said Emma. “Okay, I’ll admit it. I’m tempted to stick around a bit longer.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re only half-right, Emma,” said Jean with a mischievous undertone. “You see, there’s another feature of this rune that I haven’t mentioned…one that will negate the need for any sharing.”

Before Mary Jane could even guess what that implied, Jean held up the rune stone again. It then erupted in another glow, filling the room with more swirling light. From that light, more of the Maiden Studs form, each as muscular and well-endowed as the first. Some had slightly different features, but every one of them could’ve headlined at a male strip club. They all appeared with the same ease as one of Mysterio’s illusions. However, these were no ordinary illusions, as Jean’s casual fondling of one so clearly demonstrated.

It was like a sexual buffet forming before Mary Jane’s eyes and her mouth was already watering with hunger. When the swirling light from the rune faded, there were about two dozen Maiden Studs standing before them, each looking ready to serve them. The Red Queen looked over towards Emma, who had that lecherous glint in her eye. She could already tell that she had decided to stick around. There was no way she would miss out on such a lurid opportunity.

“Jean, you’re making it _incredibly_ hard to resent you,” said Emma.

“That’s so sweet of you, Emma. You’ll be happy to know I intend to make it even harder,” Jean chided. “I’ve made sure there are enough Maiden Studs here for each of us and even a few extra, just in case.”

“How wonderfully proactive of you,” said the White Queen.

“It also gives us a chance to try something I’ve been wanting to do with my fellow queens for a while now…something I think will make this holiday party one to remember.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” asked Mary Jane, distracted by the sight of so many muscular men.

“Two words…gangbang competition,” she said.

That got enough of Mary Jane’s attention to tear her eyes away from all the attractive men. It sounded like one of those ideas that could only ever be a joke, but if the look in Jean’s eyes were any indication, she was dead serious. She actually pitched the idea of having a gangbang competition.

“Jean, there are certain words I never thought would come out of your mouth,” said Emma. “Most of them have to do with your personal life, but _that_ …well, let’s just say I’m taken aback.”

“Get over it quickly because this rune has a limited charge and I intend to make use of it,” Jean told them. “The way I see it, a gangbang brought me into this world and out of my unhealthy state of repression. You ladies have shown your willingness and ability to indulge in that level of debauchery. For our holiday desert, I’d like to see just how far we can push it.”

With a lecherous grin that was a far cry from the Jean Grey-Summers of the past, the Black Queen let go of the glowing rune. Whether by telekinesis or some other mystical enchantment, the stone hovered on its own for a brief moment before rising up several feet above where Jean was standing. Then, under the light of the glowing rune, the beautiful redhead stripped naked.

She was so casual in the way she removed her attire, untying her tight-fitting black corset and letting her ample breasts fall free. She showed no modesty, whatsoever, as she slipped out of her thong, removed her arm-length gloves, and slid out of her stiletto boots, along with the matching garters. Once everything was off, the Black Queen used her telekinesis to discard her clothes to the other side of the room.

Even though she and Emma had seen Jean naked before, it was still astonishing, seeing her so comfortable with nudity. Emma said that Jean had been so reserved that she wouldn’t even undress in front of other women in a locker room. Now, she stood proudly before them and the dozen Maiden Studs, making no effort to cover her breasts or pussy. It showed how far Jean had come and how much she’d embraced her role as the Black Queen.

“Well, what are you waiting for, my fellow queens?” Jean said with a coy glance. “Why aren’t you naked already?”

“Yet another sentence I never thought I’d hear Jean Grey-Summers utter,” said Emma Frost, sounding both bemused and impressed.

“Still a wholly reasonable question, in my book,” said Mary Jane with a casual shrug. “Unless you have a worthwhile answer…”

“If I did, I’ll save it for my next visit with Namor,” said the White Queen. “For now, let’s just say I’m feeling _competitive_.”

“Sure you are,” Jean chided.

Rather than argue the merits of nudity or probe for details about competitive gangbangs, Mary Jane got up from the table and stripped naked as well. Emma followed suit, taking off her clothes with the same casual bravado as her fellow psychic. As soon as she removed her thong, gloves, and corset, she roughly threw them across the room and approached Jean, not unlike a prize fighter approaching a boxing ring.

Jean and Emma had always been competitive and not just for lovers. Mary Jane had seen that manifest in many ways since they joined the Hellfire Club. They often pushed each other more than most. How that could impact their approach to a gangbang was anyone’s guess, but the Red Queen was eager to find out.

_‘A competitive gangbang involving Jean Grey-Summers and Emma Frost…this could get intense! Guess I’ll have to step up my game too.’_

Like her fellow queens, Mary Jane tossed aside her attire, not expecting to need any clothes for the rest of the night. She then joined her naked friends in the center of the room, right under the glowing rune stone. She swore the light triggered a sudden burst of arousal between her legs. Either that was another part of the enchantment or just being surrounded by so many tall, muscular men with big dicks just had that effect on her.

“Before you two start trash-talking each other, why don’t we lay some ground rules?” said Mary Jane.

“Well, I was just going to grab the nearest dick and start fucking,” said Jean, “but you’re the consummate professional, Mary Jane. You would know better than most how to referee a gangbang.”

“I’m almost offended. You think _I’m_ not professional in matters of debauchery?” joked Emma.

“You can debate which one of you is the better whore later,” said Mary Jane. “For now, let’s keep this kinky competition civil.”

“A civil gangbang? Isn’t that missing the point?” said the White Queen.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the two powerful telepaths, if only to stop them from killing the mood. Competition or not, she intended to cap of their holiday gathering on a high note. That meant making the most of the decadence before them.

“Here’s how we’ll do it,” the Red Queen began, “we each get eight Maiden Studs. We fuck them how we want in whatever way we want. Nothing is off-limits. Can they handle that?”

“From what I’ve been told, these sexy incantations are completely obedient…even more so than the Hellfire Guards,” said Jean. “They’re also powered by Asgardian magic. They can handle our collective lust.”

“ _That_ remains to be seen,” boasted Emma.

“It can’t be a sprint to the finish line, though,” Mary Jane went on. “We fuck our studs as long and as hard as we need to. The goal, like any good gangbang, is pleasure…lots of toe-curling pleasure.”

The Red Queen was already fantasizing about all the ways she would achieve that pleasure. Assured Jean and Emma were too horny to bicker, she stepped away from them and approached a couple of the Maiden Studs. She then reached out and touched the first one she encountered, tracing around his perfectly-sculpted chest and fondling his cock.

She sensed him react immediately, his glowing eyes narrowing on her as his dick hardened in her hand. Other nearby Maiden Studs did the same, gazing at her with a mix of obedience and desire. She wasn’t a psychic like her fellow queens, but Mary Jane could tell that each manly manifestation had been conditioned to desire those they served.

“We each go about that goal in our own way,” the Red Queen said, still eying the figure before her. “That also means no _interfering_. Even if it looks like someone is having more fun, you don’t get in the way. You just try to catch up.”

“Sounds fair,” said Emma with a casual shrug, “not that it’ll be an issue for some of us.”

“You talk a bold game, Emma. You really think you can out-fuck both of us?” said Jean, sounding more competitive.

“It’s not a thought. It’s merely a fact,” she said. “Like it or not, I have more _experience_ than either of you when it comes to gangbangs. You think you’re already a pro, just because you’ve enjoyed a few orgies? You’re barely an amateur.”

“One who happens to have the power of a cosmic force and has fucked an actual god,” the Black Queen pointed out.

“By Hellfire Club standards, that’s still freshman level decadence,” said Emma.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. Only Emma Frost and Jean Grey-Summers, two women who’d done so much to resolve their rivalry over the past year, could turn a simple gangbang into a competition. If that was more important than a little holiday indulgence, then she couldn’t help them.

“Save the heated exchange for the studs, you two,” Mary Jane told them. “Amateur or not, this is your chance to prove just how much you’ve embraced the new Hellfire Club. Show me – and each other, for that matter – that you can indulge, enjoy, and embrace this new spirit!”

“After the year I’ve had, that’s something I intend to demonstrate,” said Jean, turning her attention to the Maiden Studs.

“It’s also something worth reaffirming, I suppose,” said Emma. “I still intend to have more orgasms and take more loads than any of you.”

The White Queen ceased arguing and set her sights on the Maiden Studs as well. Mary Jane believed her when she boasted about her ability to have orgasms and take obscene loads of cum. While Jean had her share of reasons to prove otherwise, Mary Jane also had a competitive side, as well.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out!” said the Red Queen.

“And what a way it is,” said Jean.

There was no need for more rules. In Mary Jane’s experience, gangbangs worked best when the setup was basic. Her fellow queens seemed to share that sentiment as they prepared themselves for some holiday debauchery.

They each went about selecting their eight Maiden Studs. There wasn’t much variation between them. Some had darker hair, different complexions, and varied physiques. Mary Jane found herself selecting those who most resembled Peter in that they weren’t too oversized, but still had the kind of bulging muscles that made her so horny.

She noticed Jean and Emma taking a similar approach. Jean selected studs that resembled Cyclops and Wolverine, opting for one in particular that had Wolverine’s burley features. She also selected one that resembled Thor, which didn’t surprise Mary Jane, given how often Jean bragged about their sexual escapades. Emma still opted for a stud that resembled Cyclops, but she also picked one that bore a resemblance to Namor, someone with which she had a fairly colorful history. The two women seemed intent on picking the men that _excited_ them the most.

Once they each had selected their Maiden Studs, Mary Jane led them to an area in center of the ballroom, specifically one where the carpet was a little extra plush. Jean and Emma followed suit, establishing areas of their own. They remained close, though. Mary Jane had a feeling her fellow queens wanted the other to see how good they were. If they were really going to make it a competition, then it made sense to compare their decadence to their peers.

“Are you ready, Maiden Studs?” Jean asked, still tapping the power of the rune stone.

“Aye, my maiden,” the Maiden Studs replied in perfect unison.

“Great, they all sound like Thor,” Emma commented. “That’s going to make for some colorful commentary.”

Jean rolled her eyes and directed the rune stone so that it hovered right over them, its bluish-purple light bathing the room in a soft, yet sensual glow.

“Acknowledge the maiden before you,” the Black Queen instructed. “They are the one you must satisfy. That is your sole purpose. That means doing whatever she says, however she says it, and as well as any true Asgardian.”

“Thine will be done,” they all said.

The glowing rune stone above them flickered and their eyes briefly flashed, as though they were machines receiving a set of commands. Mary Jane watched the eight manly figures surround her, the heat from their naked bodies bombarding her from every direction.

They each looked at her with complete desire, as though she were the center of their world and the sole source of their purpose. That was probably the point in that it ensured they were very motivated. Mary Jane could already feel her pussy getting wet, ready to take every one of their cocks.

“Then, it’s time. No more teasing or trash talk. Let the Hellfire Club’s holiday gangbang begin!” the Black Queen proclaimed, sounding just as eager for reckless indulgence.

“A holiday gangbang,” the White Queen said with a lecherous leer, “that has a nice ring to it!”

“Indeed,” said Mary Jane in agreement.

With that stern command, the debauchery commenced. The Maiden Studs, showing the determination and coordination of Asgardian warriors, smothered Mary Jane with their hungry touching and burning lusts. She hadn’t given them any commands, like she often had to do with the Hellfire Guards. It was like they could sense the breadth of her horniness and attacked it head on.

“Ooh! That’s it, you godly studs,” Mary Jane purred. “Touch me…kiss me…smother my body with your lust.”

They did what they were told and _then_ some. All eight of the Maiden Studs moved in closer and hungrily groped her naked flesh. They fondled her breasts, kissed down her neck, caressed her thighs, and rubbed her butt. There was so much power and strength in their touch, reminding her somewhat of Peter when he put a little extra strength into their lovemaking. That _really_ got her juices flowing in all the right ways, sending her into the lustful daze she so loved.

She remained coherent enough to notice Jean and Emma following her into that daze. Emma was a lot more aggressive, taking the heads of two studs and shoving them onto her breasts, having them suck on her nipples. She never missed an opportunity to show off her surgically-enhanced breasts or demonstrate her fondness of having her nipples teased. It was one of the White Queens many kinks and she was never shy about them.

“That’s it! Suck on my perfect tits,” Emma told them. “Make my nipples nice and hard!”

She already sounded ready to fuck. Not to be outdone, Jean made a similar effort. She opted for a more direct approach, having two Maiden Studs get down on their knees and smother her pussy with their lips. They were already giving her full-blown oral sex, licking up her moist folds and fondling her clit. Even from a distance, she could tell how much Jean wanted to fuck…a far cry from the reluctance she’d shown when she initially joined the Hellfire Club.

“Oh yeah! Eat my pussy out!” the Black Queen commanded. “Make me nice and wet. Get me ready for your big, hard cocks.”

Following Jean’s direct approach, Mary Jane grabbed the arm of the nearest Maiden Stud and directed his hand to her pussy. He immediately began fondling it, fingering her wet folds and rubbing her clit with his thumb. It sent shivers through her body, along with a surge of energy that heightened her awareness. In every direction she looked, she only saw big, muscular men, each dedicated to fucking her into ecstasy.

As Mary Jane neared maximum arousal, she saw each one of her studs get full-fledged erections. Some began stroking them while others kept their hands on her body, smothering her with foreplay in every direction. It wasn’t long before she felt some of those hardened cocks rub up against her.

Having slept with her share of superheroes, professional athletes, and all-around studs, Mary Jane knew better than most how to measure a man’s endowment. Even by her lofty standards, every one of the studs was above-average. It was like being in a buffet of her favorite desert, each with was covered with extra layers of frosting.

“So many big, juicy cocks,” Mary Jane purred. “Even after the holiday meal I just had, I’m still…hungry.”

“Speak for yourself, darling,” said Emma, already licking her lips in anticipation. “As much as I love foreplay, I’m ready to skip the appetizers.”

“Mmm…I’d say we’re all horny enough,” said Jean. “They’ve got hard dicks. We’ve got wet pussies. Let’s make the most of them!”

The Black Queen’s remarks were crude, yet practical. It was still jarring, hearing Jean Grey-Summers speak in such vulgar terms. Then again, she had been the one to pitch the idea of a competitive gangbang. It showed how far she’d come since joining the Hellfire Club and how much she’d embraced it.

Jean was the first to end up on her back. Three of the Maiden Studs actually lifted her up in their powerful arms and laid her down before forming a semi-circle around her. Mary Jane’s chosen studs did the same, two of them lifting her by her thighs while the other grabbed her shoulders as they set her down on the floor with the utmost care. Emma didn’t even need help. She just dropped to the floor and dragged her Maiden Studs down with her.

“I’m ready. The studs are ready. Let the fucking begin!” the Black Queen proclaimed.

“And the _competition_ ,” Emma added with an eager undertone.

The two telepaths exchanged glances as they got into position for the first round of sex. They each got on their hands and knees, facing each other while their respective Maiden Studs remained close, still groping their naked flesh with their lustful touching. Just as before, they didn’t have to give specific orders to the studs. They just seemed to pick up on their desires and went with it.

One lucky Maiden Stud got behind Emma, propped himself up on his knees, and grabbed her by the waist before guiding his dick into her. Another did the same with Jean, grabbing her ass and thrusting a bit harder in entering her pussy. With little hesitation, the two studs began fucking them hard, rocking their naked bodies and pumping their cocks into them.

“Yes! That’s it, stud! Pump that big, hard cock into this royal pussy!” Emma seethed.

“Ohhh fuck! Oh fuck, yeah! Harder…fuck me harder!” Jean exclaimed, matching the White Queen’s intensity.

While the two powerful telepaths went to work, proving who was the better whore, Mary Jane just laughed and focused on her own pleasure.

_‘Only those two could turn the fun of a gangbang into a full-fledged mission…must be an X-men thing.’_

As her fellow queens went at it, hard and fast, the Red Queen remained on her back. Seeing plenty of eager studs hovering over her, she just casually spread her legs and pointed at the nearest figure, who eagerly accepted her invitation. Grabbing hold of her thighs, the Maiden Stud remained in an upright position as he thrust his dick into her pussy and established a fervent rhythm. It wasn’t as intense as Emma or Jean’s, but it got the job done. Mary Jane had officially joined the gangbang.

“Mmm…so big and strong,” the Red Queen purred. “Yes! Do it _just_ like that…hard and thorough.”

“Aye…verily,” the Stud Maiden responded.

The powerful figure – which was one of the studs that resembled Peter, no less – heeded her words with warrior-like dedication. While Jean had mentioned that the Maiden Studs had no conscious mind, they mimicked Asgardian honor perfectly. Apparently, part of that honor meant satisfying a woman to the utmost, especially when she made it so tempting.

The stud pumped his cock into her pussy in a steady, yet intense rhythm, rocking her naked body on the floor and causing her breasts to bounce. The other studs remained close, still fondling her breasts and tracing over her womanly flesh. Watching her and touching her seemed to add to their arousal. Some continued stroking their erect cocks, their glowing eyes reflecting their desire to fulfil their purpose.

“Come here,” Mary Jane said to one of them. “I want more! I want to taste…those delicious cocks.”

The Stud Maiden’s couldn’t comply fast enough. Two scooted closer to her, their dicks in hand as they guided them right to her face. Mary Jane, flushed with the hot sensations of being fucked so thoroughly, followed her lustful hunger. Armed with the oral sex skills that she’d honed through her years as a high-end prostitute, she began sucking the harden cocks, alternating between each stud.

Her efforts didn’t go unnoticed by Jean and Emma, who were still getting pounded from behind. A couple of studs were even fondling their swaying breasts and running their fingers through their hair. Even with the intensity of their fucking, though, they seemed intent on steeping up the decadence.

“Mmm…looks tasty,” said Jean. “Let me…try some. Give me some cocks to suck!”

“You think…you can out-suck me?” scoffed Emma. “Let me show you…how a queen sucks dick!”

Their respective Maiden Studs moved with greater urgency. Three studs, each armed with erect dicks, got in front of the two women. Emma actually grabbed one of the studs by the balls to draw him closer so she could deep-throat him on the spot. Jean opted for the multi-tasking approach, grabbing a dick in each hand so she could stroke them while sucking the one in front of her.

They were sloppy, yet determined with their efforts. The deep grunts of the Maiden Studs hinted that they enjoyed it for the most part, if only because they were giving the two women what they wanted. They still treated it as a competition, Jean trying to match the intensity of Emma’s oral sex skills while Emma tried to take more cocks. At the very least, they each kept their mouths busy with multiple cocks while they continued getting fucked from behind. If they were going to compete that hard, then they couldn’t waste any opportunity.

That was fine with Mary Jane, though. While her fellow queens remained intent on showing up one another, she worked her way towards the first of what she hoped were many toe-curling orgasms. The stud on top of her did more than his share. Mary Jane couldn’t tell if he were close to climaxing too – or if Maiden Studs could even experience climax, in the usual sense – but she was ready to enjoy.

“Ooh I’m close!” the Red Queen announced. “Just…a little bit…more!”

“My maiden,” the stud fucking her gasped, sounding like he was close too.

“If…if you come too,” she told him, “shoot it on my tits.”

Mary Jane then turned her attention to the two men she’d been blowing. She also sensed their dicks throbbing in her mouth, indicating they were nearing a peak.

“You two,” Mary Jane said, “shoot it on my face. I want…to feel…your cum.”

Even though the Maiden Studs were obligated to obey her, Mary Jane still spoke to them in her most seductive tone…the kind she used to drive a man wild with lust. It ended up working on magically-conjured studs just as well as it did ordinary, mortal men…which spoke volumes to the breadth of her sexual talents.

That added motivation encouraged the Maiden Stud fucking her to step up his efforts. He thrust his cock into her hard and deep, holding onto one leg while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He intensified the pace, ever so slightly, to give her that extra push she needed to cross that orgasmic threshold. That, in turn, motivated her to suck the dicks of the two studs hovering next to her even harder. Finally, that wondrously familiar wave of bliss washed over her.

“Ohhh here I come! I’m coming!” Mary Jane cried out.

Her lower body arched and she let out a moan of euphoria. Waves of pleasure washed over her as her pussy throbbed around the stud’s cock, her lower body contorting to every hot sensation. Her animated reaction led more of the Maiden Studs to gather around and caress her naked flesh. A couple even kissed her neck, adding more sensations to the mix. It also seemed to send the other studs over the edge as well.

“My…beautiful…maiden,” the stud fucking her exclaimed.

“Our maiden,” gasped the studs whose dicks she’d been sucking.

While Mary Jane’s body shuddered from the pleasure, the Maiden Stud fucking her pussy abruptly withdrew his cock and aimed it at her breasts. Then, with the aid a few strokes, shot a thick load of cum right onto her tits, letting out deep, manly grunts in the process.

The other two studs followed suit, holding their dicks in their hands and stroking them a few times to send them over the edge. They let out similar grunts as they shot their loads right onto her face. The sheer volume of the loads was pretty impressive, definitely larger than a typical man. Streams of seminal fluid soon covered her breasts, torso, and face, the handsome studs joining in the pleasure.

In her orgasmic daze, Mary Jane gathered up some of the cum and licked it off her fingers. It tasted so salty and sweet. Being both a professional whore and naturally sexual woman, she loved that special taste. Asgardian semen, if that was what the mystically-fueled Maiden Studs released, didn’t taste too different from that other men. Something about that seemed fitting, men of different realms sharing similar traits when they climax.

“Yummy,” Mary Jane purred as her orgasm settled. “I _love_ the taste of cum…especially around the holidays. You studs are special!”

“Thank you…my maiden,” said the Maiden Stud that had been fucking her pussy.

Mary Jane cast him an approving grin, which seemed to add to his satisfaction while motivating the others. The ones who still had their raging boners in hand looked even more eager to fuck her. That was just how Mary Jane wanted it. In her experience, gangbangs worked best when all those involved were extra motivated.

As she prepared herself for more fucking, the Red Queen noticed that Emma Frost and Jean Grey-Summers were working a lot harder to get to the same peak. Their naked bodies were still rocking with one stud fucking them from behind while several more stood in front of them, receiving fervent blowjobs. If their hungry moaning were any indication, they were close to climaxing.

“Ohhh fuck! I…I’m ready. I’m going to cum…so hard,” the White Queen grunted in between sucking two dicks at once.

“Me too! I’m going to…cum harder,” Jean cried out, clutching two dicks firmly while she sucked another off. “Asgardian studs…cum with me! Fill me…spay me…with your cum!”

“Give it to me!” urged Emma. “I want…it all!”

“Aye…verily,” the Maiden Studs said in unison.

Their competitive fervor finally paid off. The studs fucking them stepped up the pace of their thrusting, their pelvis smacking against their butts and making extra noise, most likely on purpose. When the two queens finally crossed that threshold, which happened almost simultaneously, they each threw their heads back and let out sharp cries of ecstasy.

“Ohhh yeah!” they two telepaths exclaimed.

Their orgasmic moans mixed with equally intense grunts from the Maiden Studs, who made the final push towards their release as well. The studs fucking Jean and Emma steadied their thrusting, allowing the two women to absorb their respective orgasms, each shuddering with delight under the weight of the pleasure. The men joined them soon after.

The Maiden Studs fucking their pussies were extra loud as they shot their loads into Jean and Emma’s womanly depths. Those in front, who had been getting oral sex, stroked their cocks the rest of the way as they unleashed multiple streams of cum, most of which went onto their faces. Given the chaotic nature of their fucking, half of it ended up on the floor, but they didn’t seem to mind. They licked it up, just as Mary Jane had.

“Not bad…for the first round,” said Emma, licking the last few drops off the two dicks in front of her.

“You’re not getting tired on me…are you, Frost?” taunted Jean, doing the same with the two dicks she had in both hands.

“Hardly,” the White Queen scoffed. “I’m just getting warmed up!”

Mary Jane shook her head, wondering if they’d even realized that she had been the first to climax. She’d probably enjoyed hers more and didn’t have to fuck so hard to get it. She didn’t know if that counted for more during a gangbang competition, but it should’ve.

Since she wasn’t too concerned with keeping score, the Red Queen turned her attention back to the legion of handsome studs who were so eager to fuck her. They wanted more of her sex and she wanted it just as badly. If she was going to keep up with Emma Frost and Jean Grey-Summers – two experienced X-men and powerful telepaths, no less – she would have to work _smarter_.

“All right, you handsome studs,” said Mary Jane, “let’s step it up a bit. I want another cock in my pussy, but I also want someone fucking my ass.”

“Thine will is _our_ will, maiden,” the studs said intently.

“Good to hear,” she said, “and keep giving me dicks to suck. This is a gangbang. That means everyone shares in the fun!”

Each Maiden Stud, including the ones that just climaxed, cast her an affectionate gaze. She wasn’t sure if that was just a mechanical reaction from the magic, but it didn’t make them less eager to follow her example.

While Jean and Emma reoriented themselves for another round of hard fucking, Mary Jane rose up briefly, aided by the same stud who’d been fucking her pussy. That allowed another to lay down on the floor in her place, one with a fresh dick for her to ride.

Not caring that her lower body was still reeling from her first orgasm, she mounted the well-endowed stud so that she straddled his waist. Then, her inner thighs dripping with various sexual fluids, the Red Queen lowered her pussy onto the powerful figure’s cock. She let out a deep moan as she felt his length stretch her inner muscles again, but she never lost focus.

“My ass…please,” Mary Jane said.

That was all the nearest Maiden Stud needed to hear. With another dick deep in her pussy, she leaned over, allowing him to get behind her and guide his cock to her ass. As soon as the tip pressed up against her tight hole, he grabbed her by the waist and drove his hips forward, working his dick into her ass.

It was official, now. She was being double-penetrated. It would’ve been nice to have some lube, but her experience with anal sex had done plenty to _condition_ her. Once the two dicks were inside her, the two Maiden Studs began another round of hard fucking. Again, Jean and Emma took notice.

“Hmm…it would seem Mary Jane is getting ahead of us, darling,” Emma pointed out.

“Are we going to let that happen?” said Jean.

“No. We most certainly will not!”

Having finally taken notice of her, Mary Jane watched as Jean and Emma tried to catch up. Emma, still looking dazed from her orgasm, rose up and directed a man to lay right under her. Jean did the same, letting one of the studs she’d sucked off lift her up so another could get under her.

The Maiden Studs coordinated perfectly, allowing the two queens to position themselves for more sex. Emma ended up hovering over the stud under her, facing away in a reverse cowgirl position while another stood in front of her with his dick aimed at her breasts. Jean was in a similar position as Mary Jane, straddling one of the studs while two others stood at her side, aiming their dicks at her face.

The two women barely took any time to catch their breath. Jean, with her feet planted firmly on the floor, thrust her hips downward, driving the Maiden Studs cock up into her pussy, which was still dripping with semen from the first round. Emma was a bit bolder, reaching behind and guiding her Maiden Stud’s cock into her ass. After working it into her depths, she began riding it while using her breasts to tit-fuck the stud in front of her.

“Let…the fucking…continue!” the White Queen proclaimed.

“ _Way_ ahead of you,” said Jean.

The two women went to work, keeping up with each other and Mary Jane. Jean began riding the Maiden Stud under her, gyrating hips with a fervor few expected of a married woman. As she worked her pussy along the length of the stud’s cock, she reached out and grabbed the erect cocks of the two studs standing next to her and drew them closer so she could suck them. She did it with even more urgency than before, rapidly alternating between sucking each cock.

Emma mirrored her fellow queen’s fervor, vigorously bouncing her hips and down, working the Maiden Stud’s dick in her ass. She also leaned back, allowing one of the studs to stand over and align his cock with her bouncing breasts. She then pushed them together, sliding the rigid dick between her fleshy mounds, occasionally licking the tip. Being the White Queen, she just had to go the extra mile.

“You wish…you could tit fuck…like this!” Emma boasted.

“You wish…you could suck dick…like this!” Jean retorted.

The game was on and the competition was heating up. Before long, another round of grunts and moans filled the room. Jean and Emma kept going at it hard and fast, using the gangbang to show off both their stamina and desire. Mary Jane remained content to keep the pace steady and focused, emphasizing ecstasy over endurance.

The Maiden Studs certainly did their part. The ones fucking her pussy and ass coordinated perfectly, pumping their cocks into her like a couple of well-oiled pistons. Hot surges of sensations shot through her body. The feeling of their sweaty, manly flesh pressing against her naked skin added to the feeling. She even showed her appreciation by kissing the studs fucking her.

“Such wonderful…dedicated men,” Mary Jane told them. “I’m…so lucky…to be fucked…so good.”

“And we…you, thine maiden,” said the stud under her.

“Aye, verily!” said the one fucking her ass.

Mary Jane laughed in between her blissful moans. Other studs gathered around to admire the spectacle. A few sporting rock-hard erections got in closer and the Red Queen didn’t hesitate to get them involved. Like Jean, she reached out and grasped some of the men by the dick to draw them nearer. She then began sucking them. While not as competitive as her fellow queens, she still felt compelled to show off her oral sex skills.

_‘These ladies are taking competitive gangbangs to a whole new level. Hope they don’t forget to enjoy themselves. That’s part of the fun!’_

Near as she could tell, Jean and Emma were still getting plenty out of their respective gangbangs. They weren’t eying each other as much as before, focusing more on just fucking the studs before them. Their choice of heated pacing, though, remained constant. When it came to competition and gangbangs, quantity mattered more than quality, it seemed.

“Ohhh fuck! Again…I’m going to come…again!” gasped Emma, her ass bouncing harder as her breathing grew more labored.

“Ooh! Me too,” moaned Jean. “I want it…so bad!”

Their orgasms hit them harder and more abruptly than before. First, the Maiden Stud tit-fucking Emma climaxed, letting out a deep grunt as he fired off a thick load of cum that splattered all over Emma’s face and cleavage. That must have given her the extra push she needed because the White Queen threw her head back and let out another one of her royal moans, as she called them.

Jean took a bit longer. She practically slammed her hips down against the stud under her, driving his dick up into her pussy as deep as it would go. She continued sucking and stroking the cocks of the two studs in front of her, every step of the way. Finally, she came, ceasing her gyrations and arching her body as the orgasmic sensations washed over her. That also prompted her to squeeze the cocks she had in hand extra hard, which helped send the studs over the edge, causing them to spray a couple of loads of cum onto her face and tits.

It was messy, yet erotic…as was often the case with gangbangs. Mary Jane found herself grinning at the sight, content to let her fellow queens fuck their studs more recklessly. That just meant she had to make the orgasms she achieved count.

“My handsome studs…I’m ready to…come again,” the Red Queen announced, in between sucking a dick. “Please…come inside me this time. I want…to feel it.”

“As…do we,” said the stud fucking her ass.

“Aye!” said the one fucking her pussy.

The two Maiden Studs pumped her holes with greater purpose, their powerful hands digging hard into her naked flesh. They even smothered her face, neck, and breasts with their lips, adding an extra bit of sensation to send her to the brink. It did the same for them.

They each climaxed – almost simultaneously, from the feel of it. Mary Jane felt hot streams of manly fluid shoot up into her ass and pussy, mixing her feminine juices. That hot, erotic feeling gave her the push she needed to go beyond the brink.

“Mmm…all that cum,” she moaned. “I feel it!”

Just as before, the Red Queen arched her body and threw her head back as a fresh wave of pleasure washed over her. The two studs fucking her made it a point to hold her closely, effectively sandwiching her between their manly bodies as she climaxed.

It was such a raw, powerful feeling…being surrounded by so much manly flesh. It sent her womanly lusts into overdrive, adding that extra bit of satisfaction to her orgasm that came through, even in a gangbang.

“That’s…what I wanted. That’s…how I love…to fuck,” Mary Jane said breathlessly, making sure each Maiden Stud heard that.

They all seemed to get the message. As she looked up at them in her orgasmic daze, they all had a hungry, yet affectionate grin. She wasn’t sure if that was part of the magic from the rune stone, but the effect was the same. She had set the standard for how she wanted to be gangbanged and each Maiden Stud was eager to exceed it. That gave Mary Jane all the assurance she needed that the gangbang would be successful.

“Are you ready…to give me more?” she asked them, even as her body still throbbed from her orgasm.

“Aye!” they all said without hesitation.

The eight Maiden Studs, including the ones who had already fucked her, stepped up their efforts. The two studs fucking her ass and pussy withdrew their cocks, letting some of the cum spill out. Two more from the crowd were ready to take their place. Others got in front of her, presenting their dicks for her to suck, which she eagerly accepted.

As the Red Queen reoriented herself for more sex, she noticed that Jean and Emma had already followed her example, opting for the double-penetration route. Jean, having worked up a good sweat by riding a cock so hard, let her legion of Maiden Studs pick up the slack. As soon as she rose up off the dick she’d been riding, she jumped into the arms of the nearest stud with a hard-on. Like a disciplined warrior, he caught her, grabbing onto her hips while she threw her legs around his waist. She then lowered her pussy onto his cock.

“My pussy…my ass…fuck them both!” the Black Queen demanded.

Within seconds, another Maiden Stud bearing an erection approached from behind. He then grabbed onto her thighs, guiding his dick to her butt, and thrust it in. The two studs coordinated well, holding her up in mid-air, their dicks impaling her holes. With their manly flesh pressed against her from both ends, they began bouncing her up and down their cocks.

Not to be outdone, Emma got into a different position where both her holes could be fucked. After the Maiden Stud who’d fucked her ass withdrew, another one took his place on the floor. The White Queen wasted no time in guiding a fresh cock back into her ass. In addition, she laid back so another stud could get on top of her and fuck her pussy.

“You…on top…now!” Emma ordered, pointing to the nearest stud with an erection.

The nearest Maiden Stud obeyed, getting on top of her and thrusting his dick into her pussy. As soon as both holes were penetrated, the two studs began fucking her, rocking her body and covering her in manly flesh. The White Queen let out deep moans as she dug the balls of her feet into the lower back of the stud on top of her, raking her nails over his shoulder. Even though she and Jean weren’t staring each other down, they were still going at it as though they had something to prove.

_‘I get it. The world gets it. You’re both a couple of horny sluts who love to fuck. You don’t need to prove it. Just embrace it!’_

Taking her own advice, Mary Jane cast another seductive glance to her Maiden Studs and let them take it from there. They were all too eager to fulfill their purpose.

With as much motivation and desire as any mystically-conjured studs could have, they positioned her for more sex. The Red Queen soon found herself lying on her side, one leg hitched over the shoulder of another stud – who happened to resemble Thor, no less. He was extra thorough as he thrust his dick into her pussy and re-established a new rhythm.

As her pussy got a fresh pounding, several other Maiden Studs knelt down near her head, presenting their dicks to her face. She eagerly sucked them all, reaching out and fondling them with the same skilled care as before. A few even reached in and fondled her breasts. One even reached down to rub her clit, maximizing the stimulation as much as possible.

It was chaotic, yet coordinated. It was also wonderfully effective, filling Mary Jane with more intoxicating pleasure. A steady onslaught of lust attacked from all angles and she soaked it all in with glee. Her satisfaction, in turn, carried over to the Maiden Studs as well.

“Such divine allure,” the one fondling her breasts said.

“So ravishing!” said the stud fucking her pussy.

“Truly, a gift from Valhalla!” said the stud whose dick she was sucking.

Their voices were somewhat mechanical, reflecting their conjured nature. However, there was still an undeniable sentiment, of sorts. Her sensual allure seemed to transcend mystical manifestations. That only added to Mary Jane’s satisfaction.

“Mmm…you studs are too kind,” she said seductively.

Her affectionate tone, in conjunction with her various sex acts, paid off with the Maiden Studs. Two of studs whose dicks she’d sucked climaxed, one shooting his load on her face and the other right on her mouth. Shortly after that, the stud fucking her pussy came, filling her pussy with a fresh load of cum.

However, another stud made sure she came too, immediately going down on her the second the other one withdrew, not caring about all the sexual fluids seeping from her slits. He led her to another climax, keeping the steady stream of pleasure going.

“Ooh! Kind indeed,” the Red Queen purred.

Mary Jane and her Maiden Studs established a cycle of sex, orgasms, and intimate touching. Such was the necessary formula for an appropriate gangbang. Even as she enjoyed the steady flow of ecstasy, she noticed Jean and Emma had tweaked that formula.

Her fellow queens maintained a harder, _rougher_ pace for their respective gangbangs. It didn’t hinder their ability to achieve more orgasms, though. After being held up in mid-air by two powerful Maiden Studs, bounced up and down two rigid cocks in both holes, Jean climaxed again in short order. She even reached behind and nibbled on the air of one of the studs. That encouraged them to keep fucking her.

“Keep…keep going,” he Black Queen said in her orgasmic daze. “Fill me…with more cum!”

The two Maiden Studs fucking her did just that, letting out deep grunts as they fucked both holes harder, getting them both to a climax of their own. The stud fucking her ass got his first. The one fucking her pussy soon followed. Even before they finished shooting their load into her, another stud came in and lifted her off their dicks to keep the rough fucking going.

She still had to keep up with Emma, who had climaxed again during her round of double-penetration. The two studs sandwiched between her fucked her hard, sending her to the brink and beyond once more. Even as she let out another triumphant cry, she urged them on.

“Don’t…stop,” the White Queen told them.

They didn’t dare defy her. The two Maiden Studs fucking her kept going until they finished the job, coming in her pussy again, followed shortly by another load in the ass. As soon as they both withdrew from her holes, she rolled off them, ending up on the floor. Not missing a beat, though, she pointed to the nearest stud.

“You there!” Emma said. “Eat my pussy out. Clean it with your mouth…and then fuck it with your cock.”

An ordinary man might have hesitated, especially after seeing a woman take multiple dicks in multiple holes. The Maiden Stud didn’t. He immediately dropped to the floor, pushed Emma’s legs apart, and went to work eating her out, licking up the streaks of various sexual fluids.

Jean did the same, albeit with a less direct approach. She ended up in the arms of another Maiden Stud, who held her upside-down so he could eat her pussy out while she sucked his dick. Mary Jane had heard Jean bragging about that during her last encounter with Thor. Apparently, strong men holding her up in their arms while doing various sex acts was a turn-on for her. It was just one of the many kinks that Jean had discovered since joining the Hellfire Club.

“Yeah! Show me what you got, you handsome studs!” the Black Queen said in the tone of a woman who’d recently embraced her kinky side.

The studs did their job, clearing up the various streaks of cum and feminine juices. They then went back to work, continuing the gangbang.

Emma got back in the act, opting for full-fledged triple-penetration. She rolled over, getting on her hands and knees again. One Maiden Stud got under her, another got behind her, and another got in front of her. Then, with perfect coordination, the three studs aligned their cocks with her various holes. Then, as though Emma had barked out telepathic instructions, they each thrust their dick into her all at once.

“Mmf!” was all the White Queen could get out.

“Emma being silenced…such a rare feat,” joked Jean.

Emma didn’t seem to hear that. She was too busy enjoying having multiple cocks pumping into her at every angle. Jean quickly joined in, but didn’t bother making sure Emma saw her.

Showing off some of her telekinetic skills, Jean rose out of the arms of the Maiden Stud that had been holding her. That caught him off-guard, somewhat, but she made it up to him by laying him on his back so he could fuck her pussy. The stud eagerly complied, drawing in as she lowered herself right onto his dick.

“Come on, studs,” the Black Queen said. “Come here and silence me too.”

The eager men, some of which had been waiting patiently to fuck one of her holes, did as she asked. One got behind her and thrust his dick into her ass, not bothering to coordinate with the others. Another got in front of her and shoved his dick into her mouth, holding onto her face as he joined the others in pumping his flesh into her.

That effectively ended the trash talk and bragging between the two powerful telepaths. That was just fine with Mary Jane, though. They had passed the point of a gangbang where talking, bragging, and demanding were redundant. The first rounds of fucking – and the sweat, exertion, and orgasms that came with them – acted as a means to establish a rhythm. Once that had been done, the gangbang tended to manage itself.

“That’s right, you two,” Mary Jane found herself saying. “No more talking…just fucking!”

She doubted Emma and Jean heard her, but she figured they got the message. They were already moving to the heated movements of the Maiden Studs, their naked bodies rocking in accord with each thrust into each hole. Only muffled moans and grunts followed. Mary Jane couldn’t even tell if some of them were full-fledged orgasms at that point. It didn’t matter. That spirit of their holiday gangbang was in overdrive.

“Keep at it, studs! Please…don’t stop,” Mary Jane urged her Maiden Studs.

“Thine will…be done,” they all repeated in perfect unison.

The Red Queen remained more systematic in her approach to the gangbang, taking only one or two studs at a time. After getting off a good orgasm, the stud fucking her pussy got one as well, shooting another load into her pussy. Another quickly took his place, spooning her from behind and fucking her ass while another fingered her pussy, keeping the flow of pleasure going.

As the sex continued, Mary Jane continued sucking any cock that came near her face. She ended up getting some of them off. A couple studs shot their load right into her mouth so she could suck up every drop. Others shot it onto her face and tits, even helping to spread it. They never hesitated to caress, kiss, or fondle her, despite her body being covered in sweat and cum. They remained so motivated and dedicated to giving her the gangbang she craved.

Her world kept rocking and the fucking kept going, rigid cocks slithering within her pussy and ass. The Maiden Studs didn’t let up, making sure she had one dick in her lower body and at her upper body to enjoy. She remained on the floor for the most part, either on her side or on her back, for the most part. She got on top a few times, riding a few studs to more orgasms. However, she trusted the studs to do their part.

Several studs remained around her legs, taking turns fucking her pussy and her ass. The rest kept giving her more dicks to suck, which she did without hesitation. Mary Jane lost count of how many loads they released inside her and onto her. Most of the studs eagerly came inside her, but they also showed a fondness for spraying it on their face. It supplemented the feeling of indulging in every level of masculine touch.

Along with that feeling came plenty of orgasms. Mary Jane lost count of those too and had stopped keeping track. She just held on and let wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure wash over her, enjoying the added bonus of having so many dedicated men caress her naked body. It all came together in a special kind of indulgence that felt so fitting for the Hellfire Club’s final gathering of the year.

_‘Amazing! Here I am…getting gangbanged and loving every second of it…after not being so unsure of my future when the year began. Everything used to be day-by-day…living the life of a prostitute and never knowing when it would all come crashing down. Then, someone took a chance on me…and I took a chance on them. Now, I’m the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club…celebrating the holidays with a gangbang and embracing a new life for myself!’_

Mary Jane had much to celebrate. A good just gangbang felt like a nice bonus. She hoped her fellow queens felt the same way.

From what she observed, they had their own way of embracing it. Once they stopped trying to show each other up, Jean and Emma just abandoned any remaining tact and went for maximum indulgence.

“More…give us more,” she heard Jean say, her voice often muted by having a dick shoved in her mouth.

“Don’t…stop,” Emma said a few times, as well.

They continued using the triple-penetration approach, having three Maiden Stud studs fucking all their holes at once. Neither Jean nor Emma had to do much humping themselves. They just clung to whatever bit of manly flesh they could grab and rode the heated rhythm to more pleasure.

Even while sucking every dick in front of them, they made their orgasms known. As with her, the constant thrusting of dicks inside their pussies and asses kept the ecstasy coming for her fellow queens. They too settled into a steady cycle of hard fucking followed by a fresh orgasm. One of the few times they would cease their oral sex was when they let out another moan of ecstasy. Given the spacious nature of the room, their orgasmic cries echoed loudly throughout the area, creating a steady symphony debauchery…one Mary Jane had come to appreciate.

“Oohhh yeah!” Jean moaned a few times.

“Fuck yes!” Emma exclaimed.

That was as much as they got out over the course of the gangbang. For the most part, Jean and Emma’s moans were muted by the constant onslaught of oral sex. Jean and Emma sucked whatever dick was in front of them until the stud climaxed, shooting fresh cum down their throats. The studs fucking them also enjoyed their share of releases as well, primarily shooting their loads into whichever hole they’d been fucking.

Once a Maiden Stud climaxed, they worked swiftly to replace one another to maintain the heated rhythm of the gangbang. Jean and Emma never had to wait more than a few seconds for a fresh dick to be thrust into them. At times, the studs actually lifted them off the one who’d just climaxed and lowered them onto another. The two women eagerly obliged, repositioning themselves as needed to keep the gangbang going.

Their use of triple penetration ensured they cycled through each one of their Maiden Studs at least once. Mary Jane hadn’t kept track, but she figured every one of their studs had climaxed inside them or on them at _least_ once. Jean and Emma showed off plenty of endurance, a likely byproduct of their X-men training. While Mary Jane doubted they’d ever intended to use it in a gangbang, it proved quite useful.

_‘In terms of testing strength and honing skills, I’ll be this beats the Danger Room any day!’_

Jean and Emma were so demanding of their Maiden Studs that they both got a bit winded at one point, as did their Maiden Studs. Even with X-men training, their endurance and stamina only went so far. That required them to switch up their tactics, easing up on the triple penetration and opting for a simpler approach.

Whether by accident or intent, Jean and Emma ended up on their backs, lying just a few feet from one another. That helped simply things. A Maiden Stud got on top of them, fucked either their pussy or their ass, and climaxed, releasing their load inside them or on them. They kept with the hard and fast humping for the most part, but eased up a bit so that the two queens could enjoy the steady succession of orgasms.

The studs not fucking them remained close, groping and fondling them to keep the mood going. Emma still enjoyed having her breasts fondled while Jean enjoyed some extra kissing down her neck. They also kept stroking their cocks, remaining aroused so they could continue the gangbang. Jean and Emma did their part too, still sucking whichever dick was closest, taking another load of cum to the face every now and then.

For the most part, they remained on their backs. They flipped over onto their hands and knees a few times, mostly to get a little extra anal action. At times, the two women exchanged glances. However, Mary Jane didn’t get the sense they were trying to show each other up anymore. At one point, they even smiled at one another.

“You…omega level…whore,” Jean told her.

“Speak…for yourself,” Emma replied.

By that point, though, the two women had nearly exhausted their desires. They were content to let the Maiden Studs do most of the work, which they did without question. Some of the studs even held Jean’s legs apart while one of them fucked her. Others held Emma up somewhat, allowing her to easily suck more cocks while being fucked. They both tried to hide how much they had pushed themselves, but failed miserably.

Even as Mary Jane maintained her own rhythm, making room for each Maiden Stud who eagerly got in line to fuck her or receive a blowjob, she sensed her fellow queens approaching their limit. Even their own Maiden Studs seemed to be running out of steam. Most ordinary, non-Asgardian men would’ve long since passed out, but the energy from the rune stone kept them going.

“Just…a little bit…more,” Jean said, her voice noticeably weaker than before.

“Keep going…until I say otherwise,” Emma demanded, sounding just as trained.

They sounded like they were down to their last orgasm. They were lying flat on their backs, their legs hitched over a Maiden Stud on top of them, fucking their pussies. That stud sounded winded too, not thrusting with the same fervor as others had shown earlier. They remained determined though, pumping their cocks into both women while fondling their clits for that extra push.

The rest of their Maiden Studs, which looked every bit as exhausted, remained around them. Most still had erections and were stroking them hard, keeping their dicks aimed at their respective queen. Mary Jane doubted whether they had much cum left to unload, but given their Asgardian biology and the magic fueling them, she wouldn’t be surprised.

Neither Jean nor Emma were sucking them off anymore, most likely because they’d taken so much cum to the face and throat. After so much fucking, just having one more orgasm should be sufficient.

“One more!” gasped Jean. “I’m having…one more.”

“Me…me too,” moaned Emma. “My studs…cover me…with your cum.”

“Yes! I…want that too,” said Jean. “Please…share it with me.”

“Thine will, be done,” their studs said.

The glowing in their eyes intensified and flickered, hinting that they were almost out of power. That got them working with more urgency. The studs fucking Jean and Emma humped them a little harder, giving them the final push they needed to get that last climax.

When it happened, they weren’t as _vocal_ or commanding as they’d been earlier. Emma just let out a content moan while Jean let out a sharp gasp. As their bodies contorted to one last orgasmic onslaught, the Maiden Stud fucking them finished as well, filling their pussies one last time. The seven other studs surrounding them got their final release too, spraying one last load onto their naked flesh.

“That’s a hell of a finale!” Mary Jane commented.

That final release also exhausted what remained of the magic fueling their Maiden Studs. After Jean and Emma let out a content sigh, finally allowing their bodies to go limp, the eight studs that had given them such a fervent gangbang faded in a halo of bluish light. They all looked so drained, but had fulfilled their purpose, leaving behind two satisfied, yet disheveled women.

“They’re…gone?” Emma said breathlessly, now lying on her side, still dripping with sweat and cum.

“We kind of…pushed them,” said Jean wryly, remaining on her back as she caught her breath.

“And yet, some are holding on,” the White Queen said, glancing in Mary Jane’s direction. “Is that _normal_?”

“No. It isn’t.”

That little tidbit got Mary Jane to smile back. Looking around at the eight Maiden Studs that remained, each still dedicated to fucking her until she was satisfied, she still saw an uncanny determination. They didn’t just need to please her. They really _wanted_ to.

“What can I say? I work my best magic in elaborate acts of decadence!” the Red Queen bragged.

It was the first time she’d showed off since the gangbang began. Unlike her fellow queens, though, she could back it up and her Maiden Studs were happy to belabor her point.

“Thine beautiful maiden,” said one of the studs fucking her ass, “so…so heavenly!”

“So…so divine!” said a stud she’d been tit-fucking.

“Likewise, my godly studs,” said Mary Jane. “Now then…let’s give my fellow queens one last spectacle!”

They couldn’t have been more determined. They even smiled, something she hadn’t seen any of them do thus far. Her effect on them – provoking their desires, enticing them with her sex appeal, and making the effort to pleasure them as well – was just that powerful.

For the spectacle, the eight Maiden Studs coordinated on one last elaborate sex act. One stud got under her so he could fuck her ass. Another got in front of her to fuck her pussy. One more got behind her and held her up a bit, making sure she could see Jean and Emma’s reaction. The rest each surrounded her, still bearing rock-hard erections. She reached out and fondled some of them. The rest just stroked them, aiming right at her face.

“That’s it!” Mary Jane said. “One more…together. Fuck me…fill me…cover me with your cum…one last time.”

“Thine will…be done!” they all said intently.

The glowing in their eyes flickered. The rune stone still hovering above the room did as well. It reminded Mary Jane of a cell phone battery on its last gasp. She got the sense that each Maiden Stud was fighting extra hard to remain intact. Even if they had done _plenty_ to satisfy her, they weren’t ready to disappear into oblivion. Even if they were mystical manifestations, they were still men. Last she checked, men were reluctant to leave a beautiful woman they enjoyed fucking.

Her Maiden Studs really went the extra mile for her, giving her one last thorough fuck. The studs fucking her pussy and ass were so thorough and strong, making every thrust count. The studs holding her up and aiming their cocks at her looked dazed, yet determined. It was as if they wanted the sight of her naked, sweaty body to be the last thing they saw. If that were the case, Mary Jane made it a point to _really_ enjoy her last orgasm.

“I’m ready!” Mary Jane told them. “Together…my amazing studs…come with me!”

“Aye…verily!” they all said in unison.

Showing she’d saved her best for last, Mary Jane threw her head back and arched her body as one last toe-curling orgasm washed over her. She was extra dramatic, ensuring the studs could admire her euphoric state. It also gave Jean and Emma that spectacle she’d hoped. She couldn’t see their reactions, but she sensed she’d gotten her point across.

“Wow!” Jean said. “If there’s something beyond an omega level – well, I’d say Mary Jane sets the bar.”

“Indeed,” said Emma. “There’s something to be said about a woman who can fuck to _that_ extent.”

“Coming from you – after a gangbang, no less – that says something.”

Mary Jane would’ve laughed at their comments had she not been awash in so much pleasure. Almost on cue, her studs joined in the ecstasy. The ones fucking her pussy and ass delivered a few more thrusts, sending them over the edge and releasing one last round of cum into her holes. The rest of the studs followed suit, their releases combining for one last onslaught of manly fluid.

Streams of cum covered her breasts, torso, and face. She didn’t even try to lick any of it up. She just let it cover her, allowing her to literally bath in the fruits of the exhaustive gangbang. It would likely require an extra-long shower, but if that was the price she had to pay for such ecstasy, then so be it.

“Our maiden,” one of the studs said, “Is thou…pleased?”

“Yes…very much so,” Mary Jane replied with a purr. “You men…are worthy lovers.”

Every Maiden Stud smiled at her one last time, their glowing eyes already fading. Mary Jane had heard from Peter and Jean how much Asgardians valued _worthiness_ , whatever that entailed. To be deemed worthy was considered the highest compliment. For what the studs had done – giving her a good gangbang and helping her show up her fellow queens just days before Christmas – she felt they had earned it.

Those beaming smiles remained as each Maiden Stud then faded into the halo of blue light. One-by-one, they disappeared around her. That made for an awkward moment, of sorts, when the one under her disappeared, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. She was still so immersed in orgasmic bliss, that she barely felt it. She even laughed a little. Even after a gangbang, it was important to maintain perspective.

The Red Queen remained on the floor for a moment, still soaking in the lingering sensations. Once the final Maiden Stud disappeared, the rune stone hovering over the room stopped glowing and fell back to the floor. The room fell quiet again, but that didn’t prevent Jean and Emma from giving her a round of applause.

“That was quite a spectacle, Mary Jane,” Emma commented. “Not the most decadent I’ve ever seen, but close… _very_ close.”

“I agree,” said Jean. “I’m also not afraid to concede when someone wins a gangbang competition, fair and square.”

“Are you implying that I _never_ concede defeat, Jean?” joked Emma.

“In matters of sex and debauchery…yeah, I guess I am.”

The two women cast each other bemused glances, but kept applauding Mary Jane. They were still sweaty, disheveled, and covered in various sexual fluids. They were sitting upright, though, leaning back on their arms and taking in what they’d just done.

_‘I just won a gangbang contest…and I don’t even have any superpowers. If that doesn’t make me the best Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, then I don’t know what does.’_

Mary Jane needed a few moments to gather herself, but never stopped grinning in triumph. She caught her breath, stretched her limbs, and waited for the rest of the feeling to return to her legs. She was still a mess, her makeup having been smeared with plenty of sweat and cum dripping down her naked body. She might not have looked very regal, but after winning their kinky competition, she sure felt like one.

“It’s okay, you two,” said Mary Jane as she rose to an upright position. “I’m not going to gloat about winning this little test of kink…much.”

“You’re so modest, Mary Jane,” Emma said dryly.

“Which might be the only time anyone says _that_ ,” teased Jean.

“But we _should_ be proud of what we’ve done together,” she went on. “This past year…it’s brought a lot of changes for all of us. The Hellfire Club, the way it runs now, and all the good we’ve done…that’s more than an accomplishment. At this time last year, I was just a prostitute, Jean was just a sexually frustrated X-woman, and Emma…”

The White Queen put her hand up to stop her, laughing to herself and shaking her head.

“Please, darling,” said the White Queen. “I don’t need to be reminded. I find reflections on the past to be so _banal_.”

“Then, I’ll stop dwelling and just say this,” Mary Jane continued, “we’ve worked hard for everything we’ve done… _and_ rewarded ourselves accordingly. In the world I’m trying to create – as much as any former prostitute can, anyways – that kind of work and all the good that comes with it _should_ be rewarded.”

Jean and Emma smiled back in approval. Having indulged just as much in that reward, they could appreciate the power of that approach better than most. It wasn’t just about rewarding heroes, though. For Mary Jane, it was the responsible thing to do for a beautiful, sexy woman in her position.

“Well, as the Black Queen of this not-so-evil, yet oh-so-decadent organization…I say cheers to that!” said Jean.

“I concur, darling,” said Emma. “If that’s how we’re going to celebrate the holidays at the Hellfire Club from now on, I’m all for it.”

“And I hope we do plenty more celebrating in the years to come,” said Mary Jane. “Until then, let’s consider this festive bit of decadence to be an early Christmas present!”

“Beats the hell out of a gift card,” said Jean.

Mary Jane laughed along with her fellow queens. They were still going to need a few moments before returning to their feet, gathering their clothes, and making their way to the spa for a badly-needed shower. She didn’t mind, though. She was content to enjoy the festive moment with Jean and Emma.

Their final gathering of the year – three days before Christmas, no less – had turned into a gangbang. It might very well be the start of a new holiday tradition. Something about that just felt so right for the new Hellfire Club.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
